1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling vehicle movements, principally in densely populated areas containing a road network, in conjunction with which each vehicle exhibits means for identification, means for road information and means for the transmission of information between the vehicle in questions and a traffic information center.
2. Description of Related Art
Attempts at achieving control of traffic flows in towns and cities and in similar locations where the traffic volume is high have already been disclosed. The individual does not have a choice or route via which to drive the vehicle to its intended destination. Shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,789 A, for example, is a system and method for obtaining route control from a traffic control center or similar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,678 also shows a payment system for vehicles. EP 0 572 129 A1 shows a unit for indicating a choice of route. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,699 A shows a system for vehicle navigation.
The aforementioned previously disclosed systems resort to a static traffice model based on historical information, and to which an attempt is made to add dynamic information gathered from various points of measurement.
Reliable traffic measurement equipment is expensive, and this is the reason why few measurement points have been used. This further reduces the accuracy of the calculated information.
Various vehicle systems are also previously disclosed through the patent publications referred to below, which exhibit the indicated characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,821 Axe2x80x94IBM
Calculates the optimal route for the vehicles based solely on the current traffic flow.
Consists of several interlinked information centers, ICs.
IC stores a model of the road network.
Communication to the vehicle""s computer equipment.
Each vehicle has an IP address.
Optimization according to the cheapest route or the latest acceleration.
IBM ThinkPAD in the vehicle.
Floating-car-data
Dynamic guiding only if a major change occurs in the road network.
WO 99/09374 A2xe2x80x94Siemens
Guiding
Floating-car-data, sporadically checks the information received by the controlled vehicle.
Version handling of maps and software.
EP 0345818xe2x80x94OKI Electric Industry Company
ID based on a vehicle-specific code, system code, earth station code, mobile station code, destination code and driving area code.
xe2x80x9cFramexe2x80x9d: Introductory field, vehicle ID field, multiple distributor field, vehicle communication field, end communication field.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,678xe2x80x94Mannesmann
Payment card the vehicle for recording road use charges.
The prior art discloses systems that are essentially fixed in conjunction with the guiding of vehicles in a road network based on a number of links with indicated speed information. The traffic is controlled xe2x80x9coptimallyxe2x80x9d via traffic information centers.
There is no indication of additional information in respect of identification of the vehicle: vehicle type, size and environmental data, etc. This means that heavy goods vehicles are guided in the same way as passenger cars, and that tall vehicles can be directed to drive under bridges with insufficient headroom, heavy vehicles can be directed onto bridges over which they are not permitted to drive, and that no account is taken of the environment in conjunction with guiding, etc.
The prior art does not focus on the fact that the vehicles must be xe2x80x9clogged intoxe2x80x9d the system, making them known and at all times identified with an indication of their position. This is a precondition for the more detailed control of signals, among other things, but is also good for obtaining xe2x80x9cfloating-car-dataxe2x80x9d of high quality and, among other things, for the ability to debit road use and/or environmental charges.
The prior art also does not contain any reference to the fact that the road network must have, for example, environmental and vehicle type classification in order for guiding to function correctly. Nor does it disclose guiding that takes place in order to optimize the entire traffic operation in the system. There is also no mention of the control of signals and other peripheral equipment which has an influence on the flow in the systems as a whole.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems by adopting as the starting point the available information about vehicle movements in the traffic system, and to perform the calculations required in order to optimize the flow deriving therefrom. No investments in a fixed infrastructure are required in conjunction with this.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of a system in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the road network is so arranged as to be entered into the system in such a way that is regarded as a data network, in that each vehicle that is intended to make use of the road network is logged in for travelling on the road network, in that each vehicle identifies itself at the time of logging in, in conjunction with which the aforementioned identity is either dynamic or static, in that information relating to the intended destination is sent in from each vehicle to the traffic information center, in that information about the position and the speed of the vehicle is reported at regular intervals to the aforementioned traffic information center, whereby overall control of the traffic is achieved on the basis of the information reported to the traffic information center, in that information about the proposed route for each vehicle selected in this way is transmitted from the traffic information center to the vehicle in question and in that way achieves dynamic guiding of the traffic, and in that, thanks to the fact that all the vehicle""s movements are known, an overall traffic system is achieved which exhibits an exact image of the actual traffic situation, whereby the possibility is provided for control of the same centrally.
In order to obtain guiding, the amount of information required is greater than that indicated by earlier inventions. Provided disclosed (e.g. via Patent EP 0345818 A2) is the identification of communication with a vehicle via an ID. In this case, the guiding design can only be based on the information collected in respect of the traffic flow. This invention includes a Guiding ID which contains a number of components as support for
a guiding decision, based on a number of components, at the information center;
controlling traffic signals and other road equipment;
obtaining different services which are intended primarily to reduce the transport work.
This ID is also used for communication between items of vehicle equipment and between vehicles and roadside equipment.
ID, logging in and road network are significant, which is unique to the system.
I. Identification is important and includes, inter alia
IP address or a similar network identity
Use stored information about the user of the service
Vehicle information, vehicle type (bus, car)
Environmental equipment, size (height/length), etc.
Goods/passenger information (number of passengers, hazardous goods, etc.)
Vehicle""s/driver""s/passenger""s communication equipment, type (mobile telephone, palmtop, in-car computer/BMW, etc.), network/operator for communication, language and level of information, versions sw/hw, map handling functionality, versions of map modules for traffic area
Other information (parking space required, etc.)
Requests for priority/green wave/xe2x80x9cwarning signals onxe2x80x9d, etc., can be sent to the roadside equipment for local autonomous systems. The area of application includes public transport, emergency vehicles, heavy goods vehicles and environmentally hazardous transport, etc.
II. Logging in is important
Logging in can be effected prior to the start of the journey, for example, via a mobile telephone. This means that traffic information can be provided, which may cause the traveler to choose a different time of travel/route/destination.
Logging in permits everyone in the system to obtain information and means that all vehicle movements are known.
Different interactive systems along the route are activated, such as signals, etc.
The vehicle reports its position, etc., continuously in order for the systems to be capable of observing the dynamic.
III. Regarding the road network as computer network is important
The road network consists of a series of links with different speeds, permitted types of vehicle and environmental requirements, etc. The network also contains dynamic information about road works and temporary road closures, etc.
Guiding takes place with a view to optical utilization of the road network. In that connection, use is made of different forms of peripheral equipment and services in order to minimize the driving time. This applies to the control of signals, bridge opening and public transport, etc., and to the reservation of parking spaces and the automatic payment of road use charges, etc.
Optimal guiding is achieved only when complete identification has been obtained and this has been applied via logging in (together with continuous reporting of the position, etc.) in order to control peripheral equipment and make use of various peripheral services to optimize the flow in the xe2x80x9cdata networkxe2x80x9d, and the calculation of the optimal route is based on this extra information.
Supplementary information can also be distributed in respect of temporarily reduced speeds in conjunction with road works or, for example, near schools and dynamic humps if the vehicle equipment permits this.